sanctuarypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Haiden Night
Haiden Ishmael Night is the Eleventh Traditional Project in a growing line of global Peacekeepers, which currently stands at the number of Fourteen until a new conflict arises or a being of worth comes to the surface. Having been made during a time of crisis between the Elemental people and the races of the sky faring Avian Shifters, the DNA that was collected to create the Eleventh was tainted with a fluke amount of Demonic DNA; roughly 3 percent. Because of this amount, Haiden has an extraordinary level of control over his Magic and has mastered almost all forms of non telepathic Magic by the age of seventeen, and has thus been deemed the Prodigy of Sanctuary, albeit not the most powerful. Alongside his incredible level of control over Magic, he is known for his devious desire to prank and play with his fellow Projects, but can be very easily be set off if the situation becomes too tense for his liking. It is also thanks to that fluke amount of Demonic DNA that his fairly famous Temper exists, which will transform the handsome man into an ashen faced Monster when it rears its ugly head. Appearance In the Original Timeline, before the correction of [Haven's Massacre, Haiden would never be seen outside of the regal Project Uniform, stating simply that it was a sign of honor and should be worn as such. Though the public believed it was a sign of Mourning for the once rambunctious prankster. Thanks to the valiant work of Edward and marquis, the original timeline was aborted and the need to mourn was erased, thus the Project's sense of style never had any reason to vary. Instead, in much variance to his more formal based attire, Haiden would often be found wearing Hawaiian shirts, shorts, and fedoras, deeming the look to be "Ska Punk" enough for him. Though a few of the other Projects believe this is just a sense of style brought on to bother Alex, as the woman cannot stand the sight of Hawaiian shirts worn in public. Aside from his usual form, the tall, dark haired, bright blue eyed, handsome Man that is known throughout Sanctuary, the Project's second form is also just as famously known throughout the Organization's walls. A hulking being of towering proportions, ashen grey skin, a mane of black hair, Digitigrade legs, and long arms bearing clawed hands. The face is often described as a mixture between a Nightmarish serpentine creature and a dog faced shark. A very obvious sign that the man is about to transform, or is on the verge of a rage induced hysteria, are his eyes. The Hues will flicker from the friendly blue to a bright white, which will then bleed over into pure blackness with halogen white pupils dead center of the inkiness. Approach with Caution Life Post-Point Haven Having been sent into mourning post Point Haven incident, and memories recovered from his life before the alteration, Haiden has seen to it that he is kinder and friendlier with his "family" of Projects, having even gone out of his way to welcome Hartley into the family with wide open arms. The traumatic memories of losing his family has in fact brought him closer to Jacqueline Thomas and carried their friendship to borderline something along the lines of courtship. Category:Characters Category:Project Category:Magical